Britney 2.0
Britney 2.0 è il titolo del secondo episodio della Quarta Stagione, il sessantottesimo in totale. E' stato scritto da Brad Falchuk, fra gli autori originali della serie, e diretto da Alfonso Gomez-Rejon, con le riprese che sono cominciate nel bel mezzo dell'estate pochi giorni dopo la registrazione in studio delle canzoni, agli inizi dell'agosto 2012. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è stato trasmesso il 20 settembre 2012, registrando circa 7,46 milioni di telespettatori e un buon share, per adesso il più alto della stagione in corso. In Italia la puntata è andata in onda in versione sottotitolata il 25 settembre 2012, insieme all'episodio principale La nuova Rachel. L'episodio interamente doppiato, invece, è stato trasmesso il 2 ottobre 2012. Trama Brittany Pierce è stata appena cacciata dai Cheerios e la sua intera vita sta andando a rotoli avendo smarrito la sua identità. Will Schuester si propone, insieme alle Nuove Direzioni, di risollevarle il morale assegnando per la seconda volta una settimana su Britney Spears. L'iniziativa entusiasma i ragazzi, ma ha pesanti ricadute su Brittany. Dopo il fiasco all'assemblea di inizio anno, riuscirà Brittany a fare il grande ritorno in scena? Cosa sta accadendo a New York tra Brody Weston e Rachel Berry, intenzionata a mostrare tutto il suo talento a Cassandra July? Riassunto L'episodio comincia con Brittany che fa la voce fuori campo, parlando di quanto sia bello essere popolari e apprezzati alla William McKinley High School. Passeggiando per i corridoi, Blaine nota per caso che Brittany ha lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e sta apparentemente parlando con nessuno. Blaine le domanda, quindi: "Brittany, con chi stai parlando?". Al che lei risponde "Ero convinta di fare la voce fuori campo". Mentre Blaine si allontana, Brittany continua il suo monologo parlando di quanto sia stata dura trascorrere buona parte dell'estate in assenza di Santana, ma ha un'ultima cosa da dire, It's Brittany Bitch, e con ciò dà il via alla performance di Hold It Against Me, insieme alle Cheerios. Al termine dell'esibizione, Sue dice che l'ha trovata una "pura spazzatura". Nell'ufficio della Sylvester, Brittany scopre che Becky ha ottenuto una C+ nell'ultimo test di algebra, mentre lei si è meritata un voto che si credeva irraggiungibile, una F-, per aver risposto a tutti i quesiti con un disegno colorato. Sue le ricorda che la media scolastica non è presa alla leggera dalle Cheerios e, dopo averle ricordato che una sua compagna ha tentato di sposarsi uno scoiattolo, la caccia via dalla squadra di cheerleader, sostituendola con Kitty Wilde. A casa sua, Brittany è triste all'idea di dover abbandonare l'uniforme dei Cheerios e si confida con la sua ragazza Santana tramite una videochat su Skype. Purtroppo, Santana è in ritardo per gli allenamenti con le Cardinals, perciò la conversazione non dura granché a lungo. La scena verte adesso sulla classe di ballo alla NYADA, con Cassandra che insegna a ballare il tango, ma mette da parte Rachel, dicendole che si muove come se si vergognasse dei suoi stessi passi di danza e manca di quel sex-appeal necessario al partner maschile. Di ritorno al McKinley, Brittany entra nell'ufficio di Emma e sorprende tutti: non indossa l'uniforme rossa dei Cheerios, ha i capelli sciolti e si veste con una larghissima T-shirt che recita "Nonna migliore del mondo". Emma e Will cercano di supportarla, ma Brittany dice di non avere tempo da trascorrere in chiacchiere con Emma e lascia la stanza, continuando a fare la voce fuori campo. Emma spiega che Brittany ha praticamente smarrito la proprio identità e senza niente a cui aggrapparsi sta semplicemente agendo secondo un meccanismo di difesa. Ecco che arriva l'idea: rimettere in gioco Britney. Non molto tempo più tardi, Will entra in Aula canto annunciando al Glee-Club che il Preside Figgins ha appena chiesto alle Nuove Direzioni di esibirsi all'assemblea di inizio anno. Will ha dunque pensato bene di portare in scena canzoni di Britney Spears e scrive alla lavagna Britney 2.0. Brittany resta impassibile, mangiando biscotti al cioccolato, mentre Blaine e Artie danno una dimostrazione a tutti di Britney cantando il mash-up Boys/Boyfriend. Non appena terminano di cantare, Brittany dice che lo splendore di Britney l'ha ispirata un'altra volta A New York, Rachel e Kurt sono in sella alle loro bici mentre perlustrano il loro nuovo appartamento di Bushwick, con Rachel felicissima di non dover più stare nel dormitorio. Poche ore dopo, sul far della sera, i due sono seduti insieme a ridosso di una colonna a bere champagne e parlare. Kurt dice di non aver più risentito Finn e ha sentito da Blaine che il Glee-Club farà un'altra settimana su Britney Spears. Rachel, nostalgica, ricorda i momenti trascorsi in Aula canto, periodo che le sembra lontano anni luce. Kurt le espone i suoi piani: riproverà ad entrare alla NYADA per il secondo semestre, mentre nel frattempo ha escogitato una maniera per entrare nella sede di Vogue.com, dove è certo che apprezzeranno il suo talento e il suo stile. Rachel a questo punto gli spiega che non riesce più a sopportare Cassandra e Kurt le rivela di sapere qualcosa sul suo conto. Con un flashback su dieci anni fa, vediamo Cassandra nel bel mezzo di una performance, interrotta dallo squillo del cellulare di una persona anziana, su cui Cassandra si è avventata e ha minacciato seriamente di farlo fuori. Kurt suggerisce, dunque, a Rachel di dare alla July tutta la sensualità che le chiede. Al McKinley, Unique e Marley stanno avendo una conversazione riguardo ai ragazzi della scuola di cui vanno pazze e salta fuori che Marley è cotta di Jake. Unique dice che quel tizio è un rubacuori ma non sa come trattare le donne, perché dopo pochi istanti le molla per delle altre. Pur essendo a scuola da poche settimane, Unique lo reputa già un donnaiolo (in inglese womanizer). Con questa frase, si pongono le basi per la canzone Womanizer. Durante la performance, Unique e Tina aprono la strada a Marley per farle capire quanto Jake sia inaffidabile e un inguaribile donnaiolo, mostrandoglielo mentre ci prova con tutte. Terminano di cantare in palestra, ma alla fine Marley afferra Jake con una fune e lo tira a sé. Il ragazzo le dice che dovrebbero vedersi più spesso e Marley, sciolta come un gelato al sole, annuisce rapidamente dicendo "sì" senza neanche riflettere, con grande disapprovazione di Unique e Tina. Tornando a New York, Rachel incontra Brody nel parco mentre questi fa una serie di addominali alla panchina. Rachel gli chiede un favore e spiega che Cassandra non la trova abbastanza sexy, così gli chiede di poter ballare insieme durante le lezioni. Brody le ricorda che Cassandra andrebbe su tutte le furie se un ragazzo più "anziano" ballasse con una matricola, ma accetta comunque di aiutare Rachel. A Lima, Ohio, in Aula canto, Tina, Sam e Joe Hart cantano 3, con le Nuove Direzioni che assistono colpite. Brittany sempra disorientata per tutta la canzone. Alla fine si alza, lasciando tutti confusi, e mettendosi in un angolo della sara inserisce la spina di un rasoio nella presa della corrente ed è lì lì per radersi a zero i capelli proprio come fece Britney, ma Will la ferma giusto in tempo. Il Glee-Club osserva la scena sconvolto, mentre Brittany sbotta ammettendo che la Coach Sylvester le ha proibito la coda di cavallo e perciò si taglierà i capelli per intero. Non appena esce di classe, Jacob Ben Israel la tempesta di domande, infastidendola con le sue solite battutine per il blog. Brittany arriva al punto da non reggere più ed esplode. Così come Britney un tempo si scaraventò su di un paparazzo, allo stesso modo Brittany colpisce Jacob con un ombrello, facendogli un po' male mentre una folla di studenti assiste ammutolita. In disparte, Tina, Artie e Blaine si domandano se sia il caso di fermarla, ma poi decidono che Jacob si merita una lezione e assistono sconcertati all'assalto di Brittany. Jake attraversa i corridoi con aria assente, spingendosi sul monopattino. Will lo ferma e gli dice che non gli è permesso farlo. Jake sta saltando diversi corsi e Shuester vorrebbe rimetterlo in riga, ma il ragazzo ribatte sostenendo che non è un suo alunno e non ha diritto di imporsi su di lui. Will gli dice che suo fratello era un completo disastro, ma pure nei momenti peggiori sapeva tirar fuori la grinta e risollevarsi da terra. Jake gli dice di non aver bisogno di amici, alza le spalle e se ne va. Lungo le gradinate del campo da football del McKinley, Jake cammina con una chitarra in mano, diretto verso Marley, seduta in una delle prime file. Marley gli confessa di essere stata indecise se presentarsi o no, poiché Unique e Tina continuano a pensare che non sia una buona idea che loro due si frequentino. I due chiacchierano un po' e alla fine Marley rompe il ghiaccio dicendo che al Glee-Club è stato assegnato come compito quello di cantare canzoni di Britney Spears, al che cominciano a cantare Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy. L'atmosfera diventa romantica, ma mentre Jake sta per baciarla, lei lo respinge dicendo che si è improvvisamente fatto freddo e lui le mette sulle spalle il suo giaccone. Di nuovo in Aula canto, Brittany è incredibilmente depressa e folle. Le Nuove Direzioni si preoccupano per lei e accerchiano il pianoforte, osservandola mentre sta seduta su una sedia a tracannare un caffé gigante del Lima Bean e parlando con l'iPhone tramite una versione economica di Siri chiamara Kiki, progettata per essere sempre d'accordo con Brittany. Quest'ultima vorrebbe esibirsi all'assemblea con un playback esattamente come Britney fece ai VMA del 2007, ma Blaine controbatte affermando che il lip-syncing non è nello stile del Glee-Club. Quando Brittany chiede a Kiki "E' una buona idea cantare in playback?", il telefono le risponde che non lo è. Le Nuove Direzioni tirano un sospiro di sollievo, ma pochi istanti dopo Kiki si corregge dicendo "E' un'ottima idea". Rachel entra in classe in ritardo, vestita con abiti da ragazza da striptease. Brody la accompagna e Cassandra gli domanda cosa ci faccia nella sua aula. Rachel spiega la situazione e l'unica ragione per cui è vestita in quel modo è per mostrare all'insegnante quanto sia sexy in realtà e sia in grado di interpretare, tra i tanti, un ruolo nel musical Evita. Cassandra sembra intrigata e chiede a Rachel di darsi una sveltita, pur restando con lo sguardo insoddisfatto. Rachel e Brody ci danno dentro sulle note di Oops!... I Did It Again. Cassandra resta indifferente, ma mostra un velo di gelosia. Alla fine dello spettacolino, Rachel chiede il parere di Cassandra e se è pronta a imparare il tango. Cassandra la critica dicendo che ha soltanto memorizzato due passi ed era Brody quello bravo. Rachel, inviperita, risponde a tono: Cassandra è solo gelosa perché i suoi alunni hanno tutta una carriera davanti mentre lei è diventata lo zimbello di YouTube e siti affini per quella scenata sul palco di Broadway. La reazione della professoressa July è categorica: la spedisce dritta fuori dalla stanza. Alle superiori, la signora Rose serve il cibo a due atleti che la prendono in giro. Marley chiede loro di piantarla, ma invano. Jake se la prende con i due ragazzi, ma la situazione precipita finché non interviene in tempo il professor Schuester, ristabilendo l'ordine. Will scorta Jake in Aula canto per portarlo da suo fratello Puck. I due si vedono per la prima volta e Will lascia loro un momento di privacy. Jake pensa di trovarsi lì per una raddrizzata, ma Puck gli vuole solo aprire gli occhi di fronte alla realtà, raccontandogli la sua storia e il suo arrivo nel Glee-Club. Poi conclude il discorso dicendo che è libero di fare come vuole, di entrare o no nella cerchia di Schuester, ma la cosa che conta è che saranno sempre e innegabilmente fratelli. All'assemblea di istituto, Figgins fa qualche annuncio circa la scuola, prima di introdurre le Nuove Direzioni. La performance di Gimme More prende il via, ma Brittany sale sul palco con una confezione di patatine in mano e una bibita. La scena ricalca l'esibizione di Britney Spears ai VMA del 2007, in cui la cantante ballò svogliatamente ed era palesemente in playback, con il pubblico incredulo. Brittany ad un tratto mangia e beve e si muove nelle direzioni sbagliate tutto a un tempo, con la bocca piena di patatine. Kitty osserva attentamente e scopre che le labbra di Brittany, con le guance strapiene di patatine, sono ferme mentre in sottofondo si sente ancora la sua voce. La ragazza si alza in piedi e, puntando il dito contro il Glee-Club esclama che sono in playback. Will e Emma restano sconvolti e tutto diventa mano a mano un fiasco finché Brittany dà segni di cedimento e Blaine chiude il sipario per ridare un po' di dignità al gruppo. Will, puramente deluso dai suoi ragazzi, li brontola ricordando loro che nella storia del McKinley non è mai accaduto un disastro simile, né durante un'assemblea né in altre occasioni, ma in particolare non gli era mai capitato di assistere ad una performance in playback, nemmeno riuscita bene. La sfuriata di Schuester viene interrotta per dare spazio nuovamente alla NYADA, in cui Cassandra fa pratica di alcuni passi di fronte ad uno specchio quando, all'improvviso, vede Rachel materializzarsi alle sue spalle. Rachel riconosce di aver esagerato e di essere stata totalmente fuori luogo, ma cerca di riparare dicendole che non ha potuto reggere alla pressione su di lei da parte dell'insegnante. Cassandra le fa un bel discorso. Le dice che si è semplicemente infuriata per una critica trasparente, cosa che succede. Anche lei si era infuriata a Broadway dieci anni prima, solo che non c'erano state seconde occasioni. Aveva sprecato la sua opportunità ed era stata trasformata in quell'attrice pazza con cui nessuno vorrebbe mai lavorare. Nonostante ciò, la politica della NYADA prevede una lieve sanzione per Rachel, che non viene sospesa ma come punizione deve lavare i sospensori e altre biancherie intime dei suoi compagni. Brittany segue le indicazioni di una mappa fatta a mano e, non appena abbassa lo sguardo, si ritrova di fronte a Sam in auditorium. Sam ha capito che Brittany vuole toccare il fondo di proposito e lei aggiunge che lo fa perpoi tornare in grande stile. Britney, infatti, dopo un periodo buio ha trovato un impiego a X-Factor dove la pagano a palate e ha creato un profumo che si sente a chilometri di distanza. Sam la ferma e le prende la sua scatola di schifezze e dicendole che è arrivata al capolinea ed è ora di fare retromarcia. Brittany lo ringrazia, dichiarando di essere pronta a tornare in pista. Lui ride e la pensa allo stesso modo. Brittany crede che siano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda solo perché sono entrambi biondi. Nell'ufficio della Sylvester, Brittany si impone davanti alla coach e la mette alle strette dicendo di aver studiato bene ed aver elaborato un programma speciale per farla rientrare nei Cheerios. Essendo presidentessa d'istituto ancora in carica, non può essere esclusa dalle cheerleader. Sue è colpita dal lavoro di Brittany. "E' chiaramente il piano di un idiota", commenta sarcasticamente, "ma almeno mostra che ti sei data da fare". Brittany le racconta che i suoi voti stanno pian piano migliorando e Will il pomeriggio cerca di aiutarla a colmare delle lacune. Alla fine del colloquio, Brittany viene riammessa nei Cheerios e ringrazia la Sylvester con una lingua speciale. Nell'appartamento a Bushwick di Rachel e Kurt, lei guarda con espressione imperscrutabile il muro rovinato su cui ha dipinto il nome di Finn con un cuoricino intorno. Domanda a Kurt se sia un gesto troppo prevedibile. Kurt, per l'ennesima volta, le spiega che Finn non l'ha ancora richiamata solo per darle un po' di spazio e farle assaggiare la sua libertà a New York. Kurt propone dunque di uscire in una vicina pasticceria italiana in fondo alla strada; Rachel sembra entusiasta, ma in quell'istante suona il campanello e Brody si presenta sulla soglia con un mazzo di fiori. Kurt si dilegua, promettendo di tornare a breve e restando affascinato da Brody. Questi ammira l'enorme spazio dell'appartamento e lascia a Rachel un mazzo di orchidee, da lui considerate "un po' sexy per essere delle piante". Brody le dice di aver aspettato quasi un'ora per raggiungerla in metropolitana con la linea J ma quando sta per baciarla, Rachel è ancora confusa e, probabilmente pensado a Finn, chiede a Brody di andarci piano. Lui le risponde che non c'è alcun problema, ma ogni volta che la vedrà proverà un'irresistibile voglia di baciarla. Jake cammina lungo i corridoi del McKinley e si incontra con Marley al suo armadietto. Lui chiede se può sedersi accanto a lei nel Glee Club perché non conosce nessun altro. Lei sorride e dice che non sapeva di avere tutta questa confidenza con lui. Marley vuole che gli stia vicino e lo aiuterà ad ambientarsi. A rovinare il momento ci pensa la perfida Kitty, che si fa subito restituire il giaccone di Jake che ancora indossava Marley. Jake, dopo il congedo da Marley, viene accolto in Aula canto ma si siede in mezzo a quelle che a lui sembrano persone con dei "problemi". Marley chiede a Schuester di poter cantare un'ultima canzone di Britney, la sua preferita. Artie resta basito, credendo che le avessero già cantate di tutte e di più. Marley, triste, canta Everytime. Durante la canzone, si vede Cassandra aver allentato la presa su Rachel e Brody che la fissa da fuori dell'aula. A casa di Brittany, invece, Brittany cerca disperatamente di vedere l'account di Santana collegarsi online per una chat, ma il pallino resta rosso, indice che è ancora disconnessa. Infine, l'episodio si conclude con Rachel che, perplessa, vernicia nuovamente il muro cancellando il nome di Finn, avendo capito che i suoi sentimenti per lui sono sempre più rivolti verso Brody. Canzoni *'Album': Britney 2.0 (EP) è un album con tutte le canzoni presenti nell'episodio che è stato rilasciato su iTunes il 18 settembre 2012. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson è Cassandra July. Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist è Marley. *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart. *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta. *Josh Sussman è Jacob Ben Israel. *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. *Becca Tobin è Kitty. *Dean Geyer è Brody Weston. *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman. *Alex Newell è Wade Adams. *Trisha Rae Stahl è Mrs. Rose. Co-Stars *Kyle Burnard è Chris. *Ryan Heinke è Stoner Brett. *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff. *Jesse Luken è Bobby Surette. *Richard Stiasny è un vecchio gentiluomo. Non accreditati *Neil Parker è Wes Fahey. Curiosità *Questo episodio è il secondo tributo a Britney Spears in Glee. Il primo era Britney/Brittany; **Questo rende Britney Spears l'unica artista ad avere due tributi in Glee; **Proprio come Britney/Brittany è il secondo episodio della stagione; **Entrambi gli episodi sono gli unici tributi ad non avere tutte le canzoni della stessa artista o album. (The Only Exception, Boys/Boyfriend e Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy); *Questo episodio è stato trasmesso lo stesso giorno della messa in onda di Il pianoforte viola in America. Inoltre Tina indossa lo stesso vestito di You Can't Stop the Beat; *Ogni membro delle Nuove Direzioni ha un assolo; *L'episodio è pieno zeppo di riferimenti alla vita o alla carriera di Britney Spears **Brittany prova a radersi la testa come ha fatto Britney; **Brittany, provocata in corridoio da Jacob, lo colpisce con un ombrello verde. Anche Britney colpì la macchina di un paparazzo con un ombrello della stessa tonalità di verde; **Brittany si comporta in malo modo durante Gimme More ed è palese che si è dimenticata la coreografia ed è in playback. Anche Britney fece altrettanto durante una performance della stessa canzone agli MTV MUSIC AWARDS del 2007. Errori *Quando Sam dà a Brittany una mappa per raggiungerlo in auditorium, si vede in basso la scritta Meet me hear che in inglese dovrebbe essere Meet me here. Probabilmente si tratta di un errore di Sam a causa della sua dislessia. *Durante Womanizer nella scena in cui la ripresa si sposta nell'aula di scienze, il vulcano preparato da Jake e una delle Cheerios sta eruttando un liquido aranciastro, fumogeno e schiumoso. Al contrario, pochi istanti dopo mentre Marley si unisce alle ragazze che cantano, il vulcano appare spento. *Kurt dice che il video postato su YouTube che ha posto fine alla carriera di Cassandra July è stato caricato online dieci anni fa. In realtà, YouTube è stato fondato nel '''2005 '''ed è diventato il terzo sito più visitato del mondo già nel 2006, dopo essere stato aquistato da Google. Può darsi che kurt abbia detto "dieci anni" approssimando il 7, come spesso accade nel parlato. Galleria di foto S4x02.mp40001.jpg S4x02.mp40003.jpg S4x02.mp40004.jpg S4x02.mp40006.jpg S4x02.mp40008.jpg S4x02.mp40012.jpg S4x02.mp40013.jpg S4x02.mp40014.jpg S4x02.mp40015.jpg S4x02.mp40016.jpg S4x02.mp40017.jpg S4x02.mp40018.jpg S4x02.mp40019.jpg S4x02.mp40020.jpg S4x02.mp40021.jpg S4x02.mp40023.jpg S4x02.mp40025.jpg S4x02.mp40027.jpg S4x02.mp40028.jpg S4x02.mp40029.jpg S4x02.mp40031.jpg S4x02.mp40032.jpg S4x02.mp40033.jpg S4x02.mp40036.jpg S4x02.mp40037.jpg S4x02.mp40038.jpg S4x02.mp40039.jpg S4x02.mp40040.jpg S4x02.mp40041.jpg S4x02.mp40042.jpg S4x02.mp40045.jpg S4x02.mp40046.jpg S4x02.mp40047.jpg Bb.jpg S4x02.mp40048.jpg S4x02.mp40049.jpg S4x02.mp40050.jpg S4x02.mp40051.jpg S4x02.mp40052.jpg S4x02.mp40053.jpg S4x02.mp40054.jpg S4x02.mp40055.jpg S4x02.mp40057.jpg S4x02.mp40058.jpg S4x02.mp40059.jpg S4x02.mp40061.jpg S4x02.mp40064.jpg S4x02.mp40065.jpg S4x02.mp40066.jpg S4x02.mp40067.jpg S4x02.mp40068.jpg S4x02.mp40069.jpg S4x02.mp40070.jpg S4x02.mp40071.jpg S4x02.mp40076.jpg S4x02.mp40077.jpg S4x02.mp40078.jpg S4x02.mp40079.jpg S4x02.mp40080.jpg S4x02.mp40081.jpg S4x02.mp40082.jpg S4x02.mp40083.jpg S4x02.mp40084.jpg S4x02.mp40085.jpg S4x02.mp40087.jpg S4x02.mp40088.jpg S4x02.mp40089.jpg S4x02.mp40092.jpg S4x02.mp40093.jpg S4x02.mp40094.jpg S4x02.mp40097.jpg S4x02.mp40098.jpg S4x02.mp40099.jpg S4x02.mp40101.jpg S4x02.mp40102.jpg S4x02.mp40103.jpg S4x02.mp40104.jpg S4x02.mp40105.jpg S4x02.mp40106.jpg S4x02.mp40108.jpg S4x02.mp40109.jpg S4x02.mp40110.jpg S4x02.mp40111.jpg S4x02.mp40112.jpg S4x02.mp40113.jpg S4x02.mp40114.jpg S4x02.mp40115.jpg S4x02.mp40116.jpg S4x02.mp40119.jpg S4x02.mp40120.jpg S4x02.mp40121.jpg S4x02.mp40123.jpg S4x02.mp40124.jpg S4x02.mp40125.jpg S4x02.mp40126.jpg S4x02.mp40127.jpg S4x02.mp40131.jpg S4x02.mp40133.jpg S4x02.mp40135.jpg S4x02.mp40138.jpg S4x02.mp40139.jpg S4x02.mp40140.jpg S4x02.mp40144.jpg S4x02.mp40145.jpg S4x02.mp40148.jpg S4x02.mp40149.jpg S4x02.mp40150.jpg S4x02.mp40151.jpg S4x02.mp40152.jpg S4x02.mp40153.jpg S4x02.mp40154.jpg S4x02.mp40155.jpg S4x02.mp40156.jpg S4x02.mp40158.jpg S4x02.mp40159.jpg S4x02.mp40161.jpg S4x02.mp40163.jpg S4x02.mp40166.jpg S4x02.mp40168.jpg S4x02.mp40169.jpg S4x02.mp40172.jpg S4x02.mp40174.jpg S4x02.mp40175.jpg S4x02.mp40176.jpg S4x02.mp40177.jpg S4x02.mp40179.jpg S4x02.mp40180.jpg S4x02.mp40181.jpg S4x02.mp40182.jpg S4x02.mp40185.jpg S4x02.mp40186.jpg S4x02.mp40188.jpg S4x02.mp40189.jpg S4x02.mp40190.jpg S4x02.mp40191.jpg S4x02.mp40193.jpg S4x02.mp40194.jpg S4x02.mp40196.jpg S4x02.mp40197.jpg S4x02.mp40198.jpg S4x02.mp40201.jpg S4x02.mp40202.jpg S4x02.mp40204.jpg S4x02.mp40205.jpg S4x02.mp40208.jpg S4x02.mp40209.jpg S4x02.mp40210.jpg S4x02.mp40212.jpg S4x02.mp40214.jpg S4x02.mp40215.jpg S4x02.mp40216.jpg S4x02.mp40217.jpg S4x02.mp40219.jpg S4x02.mp40220.jpg S4x02.mp40222.jpg S4x02.mp40225.jpg S4x02.mp40226.jpg S4x02.mp40227.jpg S4x02.mp40228.jpg S4x02.mp40229.jpg S4x02.mp40230.jpg S4x02.mp40231.jpg S4x02.mp40232.jpg S4x02.mp40233.jpg S4x02.mp40234.jpg S4x02.mp40235.jpg S4x02.mp40238.jpg S4x02.mp40239.jpg S4x02.mp40241.jpg S4x02.mp40243.jpg S4x02.mp40245.jpg S4x02.mp40247.jpg S4x02.mp40248.jpg Tumblr mb3t8gv0GN1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Brittany-vocefuoricampo.PNG Brody-orchidee.png Brittanyrientraneicheerios.png Bram-2.png July-berry-talk.png Football-millie-rose.png Brodyworkout.png Britwemma-talk.png Sue-alza-un-disegno-di-brittany.png Brittany-kiki-caffe.png Crazy-udrive.png Brittany-ombrello.png Cassandra infuriata.png Berry-hummel-bushwick.png Everytime.png Video Navigazione de:Britney 2.0 en:Britney 2.0 es:Episodio:Britney 2.0 fr:Britney 2.0 Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo